I Could Not Ask for More
by stolenxsanity
Summary: “These are the moments I know heaven must exist. These are the moments I know all I need is this.” Fairy-tales can come true, even when you don't think you believe in them. O/S for vi0lentSerenity.


**Title: **I Could Not Ask for More  
**Author: **stolenxsanity  
**Characters/Pairings: **JasperxAlice  
**Rating: **T  
**Spoilers: **None; AH/AU  
**Summary: "**These are the moments I know heaven must exist. These are the moments I know all I need is this." Fairy-tales can come true, even when you don't think you believe in them. O/S for **vi0lentSerenity**  
**Disclaimer: **_Twilight_ belongs to SMeyer. No copyright infringement intended.

**A/N: **Erica, there is no better friend that I could have asked for to trudge this this crazy as all hell _Twilight_ Fandom. You've been there for me through a lot, and beyond this being a birthday gift to you, this is also a thank you for everything and for just being you. To steal your words, I _would_ crash and burn without you; you really are the holster to my pistol. **Happy Birthday**, bb; I love you something fierce.

**AHelm** and **RAEcouter**, thank you both, from the bottom of my heart, for stepping in and beta-ing this in such a rush. You have no idea how much I appreciate it. You're both absolute fucking win, loves.

* * *

**[JPOV]**

_Alice._

Her hair was an artful disarray of ebony spikes tipped with green and her eyes the color of molten steel as she stood at the front of the room, hands resting lightly on the countertop before her. From the moment she'd waltzed into the little café on the corner of Berwick and Oxford Street in SoHo, a flurry of vibrant colors and infectious laughter, I had been drawn to her. For weeks I'd watched her daily comings and goings, the light tinkling of the bell above the door signaling her entrance at exactly a quarter after three, her friends – the statuesque blonde and the petite brunette – trailing in behind her. I was one step down from being a full-blown stalker, and yet, I couldn't find it in me to care. She was captivating in every way; her lithe dancer's body moved gracefully, flitting about the room with sure steps and practiced ease; commanding attention without even trying.

_Beautiful couldn't even begin to describe her. _

How she'd noticed me, the solitary man cut off from the rest of the afternoon crowd sitting in a hidden corner, baffled me. There were no words for the surprise and shock I'd felt when, instead of heading straight toward the counter to place her order, she approached me. The smile that graced her face, eyes glinting with joy in the harsh fluorescent light, lit up the entire shop. She took the seat across from me without any pretense, offering me her hand and her name. Fire spread through my limbs – searing heat and burning spark – at the contact as her melodious voice filled my ears. In that moment, my hand resting in hers, long fingers curling around her delicate but firm grip, I would've given her anything she asked for.

_The world? Just ask and it's yours, I promise. _

Her friends sidled up behind her, nervous smiles belying icy glares as they scrutinized me before pulling up a seat at the neighboring table. Introductions were passed around, steady grips and unfaltering gazes exchanged, as we sat there talking and sipping on cups of steaming hot coffee. It was then I realized that, despite the obvious and overwhelming protectiveness that radiated off the blonde – _Rosalie_ – and the care and concern that flowed from the brunette – _Bella_ – there was nowhere else I'd rather have been. There was no one else whose company I would have enjoyed more. I'd belonged to her already, even though she hadn't known it yet.

_My heart? My soul? Take it. I've no use for it without you. _

Johann Pachelbel's _Canon in D_ roused me from my straying thoughts, pulling me back to the present as I stood in front of 300 of our nearest and dearest, exactly one year from the day that Alice and I had officially met. A year of nothing but love and adventure, topped off with some of the most amazing friends that I could ever have met after moving well over seventeen-hundred miles from Texas to New York after graduating from College. I learned to appreciate how protective and fiercely loyal her friends were of her, the youngest of the trio and the sister to both girls' boyfriends. We – all six of us – became a family in just about every possible way. The drama and dysfunction was never hard to come by, but it suited us better than anything else ever would. And, at the end of the day, all that mattered was that we had each other.

It was the only thing that would _ever_ matter_. _

My breath caught in my throat as my waiting eyes focused on the procession walking down the mile long aisle. Alice stood at the back, the white gown she wore wrapped sinuously and sensually around her body, the fitted bodice of satin and lace hugging her supple curves. Her eyes shone with delight as they met mine, a smile brightening her face. Her brothers – Emmett and Edward – stood beside me, eyes glassy and grins wide, as they watched Alice walk towards me, gaze focused and unfaltering, speaking volumes.

_I love you, too; I'm pretty sure I always have, even before I knew you._

Alice had my complete, undivided attention as she reached the altar. Fixing on her gaze, the first words she spoke to me after introducing herself ran through my head; "_I've been waiting forever for you to approach me but, the coffee here really sucks and I'm kind of impatient._" I grinned while grasping her dainty hand in mine, fighting the urge to kiss her then and there, ceremony and guests be damned. I hadn't seen her, kissed her, touched her in over twenty-four hours and I was nearing my breaking point with her standing so close, looking the picture of timeless perfection and classic beauty, as she clasped my hands tightly in her own.

_I'll never let you go; not today, not tomorrow, not ever. _

As I held my sole purpose for living and breathing, ready to pledge my life to her in front of God and man, everything outside of this moment ceased to exist.

**[APOV]**

_Jasper._

"_I love you_," I silently mouthed to Jasper, smiling wider as he returned the sentiment, tightening his grip minutely in acknowledgement. There was nothing that could have prepared me that fateful day a little over a year ago, to see him sitting in that little café that I walked by every single day to and from work. He'd run his fingers through his tousled blonde tresses, tugging a little at the roots as he tapped the tabletop pensively, detached from the hustle and bustle that surrounded him. I'd put myself out there, finally approaching him and introducing myself after my many – what I'd presumed were – failed attempts at capturing his attention. Finding out that it was quite the opposite had filled my heart to near bursting quantities.

_He couldn't have been any more perfect even if he'd tried._

I could feel tears gathering in the corners of my eyes as the minister spoke, his voice reverberating throughout the interior of the Chapel and his gaze flitting between Jasper and I. He spoke of love and faithfulness, illustrating his points with well-thought out and perfectly selected poetry, but my concentration was unshakeable, as was my faith. There was only one moment I wanted to get to, one thing that mattered and everything else, though no less important, could not even come close to comparing to finally being able to declare my love and devotion to this man, my life, my love and my heart.

_My heart belongs to you and only you. There could never be anyone else for me. _

I watched his mouth move, tongue curling over teeth and lips delicately, as he pledged his life to me, speaking promises that I knew he would never break. Sincerity colored his tone and love, both his and mine, flowed between us fluidly, seamlessly and ceaselessly.

"_Where there has been cold, you have brought warmth; where my life was dark, you have brought light. Mary Alice Cullen, from this day forward I choose you to be not only my best friend but my wife, the greatest of all gifts you could ever have granted me. I promise to live with you and laugh with you; to stand by your side, and sleep in your arms; to be the joy to your heart, and the food for your soul; to bring out the best in you always, and, for you, to be the most that I can."_

Tears ran down my face, unbidden but not unwelcome, as I made to return his sentiments, desperate to tie myself to him; not even forever would be long enough. Jasper's eyes darkened, almost unnoticeably, as I ran the tip of my tongue between my lips, pausing only momentarily to rein my overwhelming emotions in.

"_Many people spend their lives searching for their soul mate, their one true love. I am happy to be able to count myself among the lucky because I found you. I love you, Jasper Avery Whitlock and I know that you are the only one for me. I promise you, Jasper, that I shall hold and cherish you and give you my heart, that I shall support and care for you. Faithfully, I shall always stand steadfast at your side with your hand in mine, regardless of what life would bring to us. I take you now as my husband, and it shall remain so for the rest of my life."_

Our fingers laced together tightly, complimenting each other perfectly, smiles brilliant and genuine as the ceremony progressed The minister continued with his speeches and declarations as we remained steadfast, longing and desperation suffusing the air around us. Rings and "_I do's_" were exchanged and finally – _finally_ – his lips met mine, soft, slow and tender; love, need and want warring with the other, less noble intentions as he cupped my face, the heat of his palms searing into my cheeks.

_I want that, too, more than you could even begin to imagine. _

Hand in hand, we faced the gathered crowd, complete and utter joy radiating off of us in waves as the minister pronounced us husband and wife; _Mr. and Mrs. Jasper Avery Whitlock. _I clutched his hand tighter as we made our way back down the aisle, accepting hugs and congratulations from family and friends alike as the four most important people in our lives followed behind us.

_This, right here and right now, is the stuff that dreams are made of. _

The reception hall was decorated in muted pinks and opalescent whites, flowers and candles creating the impeccable centerpieces that adorned the tables. We made our way through the masses as a singular unit, perfectly synced and moving together as one, reaching the center of the dance floor as the DJ announced our first dance as husband and wife. Tears continued to cascade down my cheeks as I stared into Jasper's bright blue eyes, both arms wrapped around his back and holding his body to mine. His head bowed down, lips moving to my ears as he whispered his affections before kissing lightly down the side of my face and meeting my lips passionately.

_I love you too; I always have and I always will. _

We moved together flawlessly, mirroring each other's movements as _our_ song played over the speakers. The lyrics burrowed their way into my near overflowing heart, solidifying the inherent meaning behind them as Jasper leaned his forehead against mine, his lanky frame hunched over and surrounding me with love. I could feel the presence of my best friends – my family – as they joined us on the dance floor, but all I could see and hear was Jasper – _my_ husband – as he sang the song to me softly, never allowing himself to look anywhere but into my eyes, into my soul.

_I could not ask for more than this time together  
I could not ask for more than this time with you  
Every prayer has been answered  
Every dream I've had has come true  
Yeah, right here in this moment  
Is right where I'm meant to be  
Here with you, here with me_

_These are the moments I thank God that I'm alive  
These are the moments I'll remember all my life  
I've found all I've waited for  
And I could not ask for more_

I never would have imagined, not even fleetingly, that a chance glimpse on a cold winter day would bring me here. I hadn't believed then in _Happily Ever After_, _Prince Charming_ or _Fairy-tale Endings_, but I couldn't have been happier to be proven wrong. I had found _my_ Prince Charming in the gorgeous and loving man that was holding me in his arms and together, we would continue building to _our_ Happily Ever After.

_Always together._

* * *

**A/N: **No me gusta lanilla. No mas, por favor? No mas! In all seriousness, though, this was fucking hard to write and so damn sugary sweet that I'd be surprised if it hasn't given me any cavities. Now if you would be so kind as to review and let me know what you think, well, I'd really appreciate it.

Erica, I really hope you enjoyed this little one-shot. And again, **Happy Birthday** and love you!


End file.
